Third Wheel
by Manga60123
Summary: Japan looks on as his two allies converse- without him. Do they really not notice him there? Rated 'K' because this doesn't actually have any swearing in it! Aw, Japan's so polite! One-shot; can be taken as Germany/Italy/Japan if you want it to be, but is friendship-based with lottso fluff at the end! Wow, long summary!


**Third Wheel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! It would be a major sob-fest if I did! Like, HetaOni sob-fest! And... Now I'm crying again! God d-**

* * *

Japan sat quietly at the table while Italy and Germany interacted yet again. He sighed softly to himself, something that he has been doing longer than he would have liked to say. It was depressing, really.

Did they really not notice? No, he guessed not. They were always too busy talking or laughing or having fun without him. Like always.

The Japanese man stood and turned away from the two then, slowly and quietly, to sneak out of the room like always and head to his guest room. After all, it wasn't like they noticed he was gone.

His westernization had made him weak to emotions and it drove him crazy. He had never cared before about people noticing him. But now, he just wished that the two Westerners he spent so much time with would just see him and treat him like one of their friends. He had been their allies for a long time, and he wished to be treated like one.

"Japan?" An Italian voice questioned, "where are you going?" Japan turned back around to face them, trying to keep his face as impassive as possible.

"Ah... I am going to bed. I am a little bit tired and should get some rest before tomorrow," Japan replied politely before turning back around to head outside. He was stopped by a strong hand gripping his arm. Germany.

Apparently, Germany had been able to sense that something was wrong, because he asked, "What is going on, Japan? It is only eighteen o'clock."

Another sigh, this one audible. Japan had hoped that a moment like this one wouldn't come up, but it seemed as if he had worse luck than he thought he did.

"Sit down Japan," Italy commanded, a stern tone in his voice that was unusual for the normally bubbly young man. Startled by his voice, Japan complied, sitting back down on his knees at the table.

Germany looked surprised at Italy's harsh tone; he hadn't known that Italy could sound like that. It made him feel like he was a young child again, which, compared to Italy, he was.

"Japan," Italy spoke softer, attempting to mollify his previous voice, "you're upset about something that has to do with Germany and I, right?" Japan nodded hesitantly, unnerved by Italy's sudden ability to sense the mood, "tell us what it is so that we can help you. After all, that's what friends do, right?"

There. That was the bullet that tore its way through Japan's heart. He was done hiding his feelings, just like he was done putting himself in isolation!

Japan shot up quickly and slammed his fists onto the table, shouting, "LIES! NEITHER OF YOU ARE MY FRIENDS!"

Germany and Italy stared in shock as the Japanese boy attempted to slow down his heavy breathing. Japan had just spoken out his feelings directly and bluntly, not beating around the bush like he usually did. And it hurt.

Why would Japan think they were lying? They had always been his friends, through thick and thin. So why was he saying that they weren't now? Unless... Unless it was all just a great big lie.

"Japan," Germany whispered, blue eyes stinging with a foreign wetness that didn't belong on the strong German's face, "you don't like us? But, I thought that..." He trailed off, rubbing the offending water from his eyes.

Italy wore a hurt expression as he looked at the now-distraught Japan, "Why is this, Japan? Why don't you trust us?"

Japan looked around himself for some way to escape his current predicament; Italy could see that. So, he did what he thought was best.

"Please tell us... Kiku," Italy whispered so low that Japan almost didn't hear it. But he did hear it.

'The informal title... People don't use someone's first name unless... Unless...' Kiku collapsed at the Italian's feet as he began to sob uncontrollably. Italy bent down and held the crying boy in his arms, Germany striding over and seating himself on the floor to stroke the Japanese man's jet-black hair.

"I- I thought that I w-w-was un-n-nessesarry," Kiku hiccuped, "because you two always did stuff w-without asking m-m-me to come, o-or talking l-l-l-like I'm not even th-th-there!" Italy's arms tightened protectively around Kiku, and soon Germany had joined in on the other side.

"Ita-" Japan began, until Italy interrupted him.

"We are friends, Kiku," Italy stated in a calm and even tone, "call me Feliciano." Kiku looked to Germany for approval and got a nod in return.

Looking back at Feliciano, Kiku spoke, "I felt like a third wheel." Feliciano and Ludwig looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously kissing Kiku on either cheek, eliciting a deep shade of red to spread across his cheeks.

"A-ah, um... What are you two-" Kiku was again interrupted, this time by Ludwig.

"This is how we show someone our appreciation," Ludwig breathed, a dusting of pink across his face. Kiku could smell the crisp minty smell of Germany's breath as he spoke, greatly conflicting with Feliciano's light, honey-scented breath, but somehow they both calmed him. The exciting presence of the Italian or the stoic atmosphere surrounding the German at all times was calming him down a lot.

Kiku had been exhausted by his overdrive of pent-up emotions and, clutching onto Italy's shirt, fell asleep on his chest.

Feliciano smiled lightly at the man laying on top of him, before looking to his German ally who huffed in annoyance, but nonetheless lifted up both Italy and Japan and carried them both to his room, depositing them lightly on the bed.

After both had prepared for bed, they got under the covers and snuggled closer to their sleeping friend.

Feliciano lightly kissed Kiku's nose, and fell asleep with ease, one arm around Kiku's middle.

Ludwig smiled at the two sleeping nations- no, at his two sleeping FRIENDS, and placed his face into Kiku's straight hair that always smelt just like his favorite sakura's and balanced out his and Feliciano's strong scents. He sighed with content, falling asleep with the two people that he loved the most. His allies; his friends. And he wouldn't change that for a thing.

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking of this whilst looking through recent Hetalia fanfics last night. I thought to myself, 'man, Japan must feel like the third wheel with Germany and Italy being all lovey dovey all the time!' And then this depressing piece came to me. Goodness, this is the first piece I wrote that didn't turn cracky!**

**Please review! Japan will feel very happy-like!**


End file.
